Corona de Estrellas
by Liebheart
Summary: Suzuya contaba con una estrella que le brindaba infinita esencia marcada de dulces sabrosos y salidas al parque; sin embargo, las estrellas tienden a desaparecer.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de _Sui Ishida_

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto Temático: Compleméntame_ , perteneciente al Foro _Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul_

 _ **Palabras:** 765_

 _ **N/A** : Spoilers*_

* * *

 _ **Corona De Estrellas**_

 _ **...**_

Porque todas las estrellas  
Se están apagando lentamente.  
Sólo intenta no preocuparte,  
Algún día las verás.

 **—Noel Gallagher**

.

.

.

Nunca había sido muy _listo_ , eso lo sabía muy bien.

Alguien se había encargado de hacérselo entender y más aún ese alguien le había dado forma, como si de arcilla — voluble y viscosa— se tratara su vida. Es por eso que Suzuya destruía cosas.

Cosas que no tienen sentido en este mundo, algo tangible y sin valor alguno. Porque eso le había enseñado; _obedecer_ y _destruir_ , siempre destruir.

Sin embargo (y no siempre) disfrutaba el estar vivo, secretamente estaba agradecido por continuar con vida.

Había sido suerte o simplemente un infortunio.

Porque cientos de veces repitió muy bajito y muy fuerte: _Quiero morir, quiero morir._ La hégira culminaba en el susurro imperfecto de su voz.

La palabra dolor ya no pertenecía a ese vocabulario imaginario, en lugar de eso había muerte y destrucción. Como le fue inculcado.

Y zurcía con hilo rojo, una serpiente rodeando su brazo, trazando nuevas cruces sobre su piel (lacerada). Y la búsqueda de dolor era notoria, más siquiera esa acción se la proporcionaba.

Porque en su mente los recuerdos pesaban mucho más, habría cicatrices y arrojaban sal, para retorcerse en agonía. Finalmente siempre sonreía a gracia de zascandil, agradecido por llegar al final del camino.

Al parpadear lentamente, asimilaba el contenido del panorama, entrañable como el color amarillo y un animal de gran contextura se exhibía ante sus ojos.

No podía evitar reír (como pocas veces) al dibujar sobre el anotador o sobre el suelo al son de una melodía pegadiza.

No obstante, algo faltaba en el cuadro imaginario, un elemento que lograba vincular ese rostro muy suyo desfigurado y sonriente con el ambiente apacible de corrientes primaverales.

Como si fuera a caer en un pozo sin fondo, ahí se encontraba él, con un invierno escalando por sus pantorrillas. Sus rodillas tiemblan y las corrientes eléctricas sacuden abruptamente su espina dorsal.

Al mismo tiempo los rubíes que tiene por ojos, se dilatan y contraen imitando la respiración apresurada que lo embargaba.

Porque su cuerpo se impulsa y se arrastra ignorando su derrota física, admite que el frío lo envuelve, la garganta le escuece —de tanto gritar— y los dedos se astillan de tanto trepar por el suelo blanquecino.

Su mano se estira, queriendo alcanzar a ese ser que reposaba sobre ese terreno de invierno.

Ya no se mueve.

Y la incertidumbre le golpea muy fuerte y por la espalda.

Se niega y maldice, aunque pocas veces lo haga.

No quiere, no puede. (Admitirlo sería su fin)

Las lágrimas se escapan de sus cuencas y su cabello se funde en el relieve.

— _¿Qué es esto?_ — Se pregunta así mismo reiteradas veces. El sentimiento no lo deja recapacitar.

Es su corazón el que late y grita, solloza como él. Exterioriza su sentir.

Entonces puede sentirlo, es el dolor que había dejado de sentir o lo había desvalorizado. (Subestimado)

La corona de estrellas habitaba sobre su cabeza (ensueño dorado), alguien la había colocado allí. Alguien que de solo pensarlo lograba que sonriera de una manera extraña, casi risueño. Y sentir el suave cosquilleo invadir su pecho.

Ese alguien lo había hecho soñar y reincorporar cosas que nunca había sentido, visto u oído.

Ese alguien era amistoso y siempre lo premiaba con palabras complacientes y sonrisas gentiles, con dulces coloridos y visitas al parque.

Era quien le había dicho que _se sentiría muy triste sí él muriera_.

Era ese _lazo_ que lo animaba a mantenerse sobre sus pies y crear su propio camino. La pieza que faltaba en el cuadro imaginario de amena _felicidad_.

Temía verlo desaparecer (claro que lo hacía).

Y confirmaba que el dolor que experimentaba poco y nada tenía que ver con lo que pudiera repercutir en su cuerpo. Aquella aflicción abnegada por el patetismo introspectivo, era mucho más intenso, más acaparador y por sobre todo más oscuro.

Su corazón se estrujaba, su cabeza dolía y sus ojos ardían (como el resto de su cuerpo). Quería cerrar los ojos y estar en otro lugar junto a esa persona que le hacía tanto bien a su vida. Pero con solo desearlo no bastaba, eso lo tenía en cuenta, sí, aunque no fuera tan listo como le solían recordar.

A posteriori de la confusión del recuadro alegórico, divagó por un espejismo melancólico.

 _(Por favor, por favor, por favor)_

El murmullo efímero salió de su boca reseca, las simples palabras dejaban de tener sentido, sus peticiones nunca habían sido escuchadas. El desconsuelo usurpaba cada ápice de su ser, teniendo un único motivo para sentirlo.

La sonrisa arrugada de aquel hombre tendido en el suelo se asemejaba a un instante infinito en el ocaso _paternal_.

.

.

.

* * *

 _('Cos all of the stars are fading away)_

 **-PLISKILLMENOW-**

Holis :D

Me costó horrores llegar a hacer esto, estando en época de parciales pues no puedo ni pensar en que día estamos XD

Espero que les haya agradado un poquito al menos :'D ...Suzuya es alguien tan amado (por mi) que siento que no le hice la justicia que se merece Q-Q Su cabellito en :Re...es todo para mi :'D

En fin gracias por leer! :)


End file.
